Balkon dan Mawar Merah
by Lucifionne
Summary: /Road to Ninja-version/ Tak ada hal yang lebih romantis yang pernah dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke, selain berdiri di balkon kamar Haruno Sakura—ditemani sekuntum mawar merah di tangannya. /"Ore wa itsumo omae no mikakete."/ for Banjir TomatCeri! Enjoy !


**disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto  
**Main Chara(s): **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno  
**Genre(s): **Romance / Humor / Friendship  
**Rate: **T

**Setting: **Road To Ninja-version.

**Warning: Tidak ada satu pun chara yang berada di bawah ninjutsu apapun di fict ini! Deal?**

_Didedikasikan untuk Kang Mas Neji Ganteng (Alm. Arnanda Indah) dan Raffa Part II :')_

_Spesial untuk S-Savers Contest, Banjir TomatCeri!_

_-dan SasuSaku Month! yang lagi dirayain sama Savers dunia :D_

_Happy Reading~_

.

**_balkon dan mawar merah_**

_oleh: Lucifionne_

Tak ada hal yang lebih romantis yang pernah dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke,  
selain berdiri di balkon kamar Haruno Sakura—ditemani sekuntum mawar merah di tangannya.  
/"Ore wa itsumo omae no mikakete."/

.

.

UCHIHA SASUKE bergejolak gelisah di atas kasur empuknya. Sejak sore tadi, otaknya belum berhenti mencerna saran dan masukan dari sang kakak — yang memang ia minta untuk segera menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ya, Sasuke sedang dalam masalah yang cukup rumit saat ini. Masalah yang sedang menimpanya tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup membuat kepalanya terasa berputar selama berjam-jam.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat kembali perkataan yang tadi diucapkan Itachi; _'Wanita itu suka diberi perhatian. Wanita itu suka kejutan. Tapi wanita, tak suka dipermainkan.'_

"Huhhh," Sasuke melepas napasnya pelan. Ia masih belum paham betul maksud dari ucapan itachi. Baginya, kalimat Itachi tersebut belum begitu bisa membantu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya kali ini. Ia ingin langsung mendapat contoh nyata yang langsung bisa diikutinya. Atau paling tidak, sang kakak mau menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata yang tidak sulit untuk dimengerti.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil sambil mengacak-acak rambut biru gelapnya. Tak pernah ia jadi sepusing ini dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah ia temukan jalan buntu untuk masalah-masalah lain di hidupnya. Tak pernah ia kesusahan memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Selain yang satu ini—

—mendapatkan hati seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

PAGI telah datang dan Sasuke telah menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Hari ini ia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, membuat sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto, tak begitu repot untuk memanggil-manggil nama anak bungsunya itu berulang kali—tak jarang hingga ratusan kali. Semua itu hanya untuk membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Ckckck.

Hari ini Sasuke juga tampak lebih bersemangat. Terbukti dari lahapnya ia menghabiskan sarapannya pagi ini—bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa tak ada tomat dalam hidangan paginya. Padahal, biasanya Uchiha yang dikenal playboy ini akan menolak untuk makan jika tak ada kemunculan buah berwarna merah menyala itu di makananya. Ia akan merajuk dengan tampang memelasnya, hingga sang ibu pun tak tega dan meminta anak pertamanya untuk berbelanja ke pasar. Hmm... manja?

"Aku pergi!" seru Sasuke ketika ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hey, Adikku, apa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Itachi yang berada di muka pintu.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Ini?" ia lalu mengangkat bungkusan hijau yang tergantung di jemarinya. "_Onigiri_ buatan ibu, aku akan memberikannya untuk seseorang," jelas Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk pelan. "Ah ya, sukses untuk jadwal _flirting_-mu hari ini."

Sasuke malah memutar matanya bosan. "Aku tidak suka menggoda wanita, tapi wanita yang menggodaku-"

"Dan kau meresponnya 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. "Hmmmhhh, sayang 'kan kalau disia-siakan?"

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Dasar _playboy_."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamit Sasuke sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sakura dan yang lainnya bisa menggantungku jika aku terlambat."

.

.

.

DAN ketika sampai di tempat biasanya tim tujuh berlatih (di sebuah lapangan luas yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan rindang di tengah hutan), Sasuke adalah orang yang pertama kali sampai di sana. Padahal biasanya ia adalah orang yang paling jarang tiba tepat waktu. Jika tidak telat tiga puluh menit, maka ia bisa telat sampai dua jam.

Ketika sampai, Sasuke langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah pondok kecil yang dibuatnya bersama ketiga anggota timnya yang lain; Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi—tim tujuh. Pondok tersebut tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup untuk mereka berempat, nyaman untuk tempat bersantai dan berteduh. Dan yang terpenting, pondok mungil ini kokoh, belum pernah rubuh sejak pertama kali dibangun lima tahun lalu—semenjak usia Sasuke dua belas tahun, hingga sekarang telah memasuki tujuh belas tahun.

Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam setengah sembilan. "Haahhh, ke mana mereka?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Mata obsidiannya mengitari seluruh sudut lapangan, hingga satu titik berwarna merah jambu menyita pandangannya. "Sakura!" tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa menerik. Saat tubuh gadis itu semakin tampak jelas dan jelas—Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran-debaran aneh di dadanya. "Tch, jangan mulai lagi! Aku tidak boleh tampak seperti orang bodoh di depannya!" perintahnya entah pada siapa. Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan, mencoba merileksan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja menegang karena kedatangan Sakura. Apanya yang menegang?

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura diiringi senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Aa," respon Sasuke singkat. Dan Sasuke menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. HEY! Mengapa bibirnya jadi kelu ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura?

Sasuke memutar otaknya dengan segera, ia tak boleh bersikap aneh begini pada Sakura, bukankah biasanya ia yang lebih aktif untuk mengajak Sakura bicara, tapi mengapa hari ini ia jadi salah tingkah?

"Umm, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti. "Kau terlambat hari ini," ucap Sasuke bangga. Ia sudah pasti bangga karena hari ini bisa datang lebih awal dari siapa pun!

"Terlambat?" dahi Sakura mengerut. Sasuke merespon pertanyaan Sakura dengan anggukan mantap. Sakura yang ragu dengan pernyataan Sasuke, langsung melirik jam di pergelangan lelaki tampan di sampingnya. "Sekarang baru jam delapan empat puluh."

"Aa, kau telat empat puluh menit."

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tim tujuh jika berlatih bersama akan selalu mulai di jam sembilan pagi."

Siiinnggg.

Hening.

"Ah... iya... sepertinya aku terlalu awal hari ini." Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Sakura. Malu.

"Hihihi," Sakura terkikik pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, kau kan biasanya selalu terlambat. Kali ini kau merasakan juga 'kan, bagaimana rasanya menunggu?" Sakura lalu meraih buku dari dalam tas kecilnya. Ia mulai membaca buku tersebut, buku yang berisi ilmu-ilmu medis. Sejak kecil gadis bermata jade ini memang bercita-cita ingin jadi seorang ninja medis seperti Tsunade—ninja medis yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru desa karena kemampuan luar biasanya, dan saat ini menjabat sebagai hokage di desa Konoha.

Menjadi murid Tsunade, adalah hal yang paling tak terbayangkan oleh Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura?" panggil Sasuke yang merasa dirinya tak dipedulikan. Jujur Sasuke sedikit kesal jika Sakura sudah mulai membaca buku, gadis itu akan tenggelam dalam paragraf-paragraf yang dibacanya di buku tersebut, hingga melupakan bahwa ada manusia di sampingnya, yang ingin mengajaknya bicara.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih pelan melihat sikap Sakura. Kenapa wanita ini terlalu rajin membaca? Seharusnya waktu kosong seperti ini dihabiskan untuk bersantai saja 'kan? Menyebalkan. "Hn, aku membawakanmu sesuatu," ujar Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" respon Sakura —masih dengan mata yang serius membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, namun menahannya kuat-kuat. Mana mungkin ia sanggup untuk memarahi gadis ini? "Bagaimana kalau kau taruh dulu bukumu itu, dan konsentrasi padaku saja," saran Sasuke dengan nada yang memerintah.

Sakura diam sejenak—Sasuke sempat berpikir mungkin dia marah padanya. Panik. Namun saat melihat Sakura melipat bukunya, lalu menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Apalagi saat gadis ini menatapnya lembut. "Kau bawakan apa untukku?"

"Oh ya!" Sasuke buru-buru meletakkan sebungkus onigiri di antara mereka. "_Onigiri_, makanan kesukaanku. Ibuku yang membuatkannya... spesial untukmu," Sasuke menjelaskan dibarengi dengan senyuman seksi kebanggaanya. Senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati wanita di seluruh dunia.

"Owh, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan ini untukku, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura. "Kasihan ibumu."

"Tidak masalah. Ibuku dengan senang hati membuatnya, saat dia tahu bahwa ini akan kuberikan untukmu," Sasuke sedikit berbohong. Namun untuk seorang yang _playboy_ seperti Sasuke, berbohong bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi. "Makanan spesial, untuk seseorang yang spesial."

"Hmmm... baiklah, boleh kucicipi?"

"Silahkan, Nona."

Sakura mengambil satu buah _onigiri_ lezat hasil buatan Mikoto Uchiha. Belum memakannya saja, Sakura sudah tahu bahwa onigiri ini rasanya sudah pasti enak, ia tahu bahwa makanan yang dibuat oleh Mikoto biasanya memang selalu sedap untuk dimakan. Dan benar saja, ketika kepalan nasi dengan isi ikan salmon itu dicecap oleh indra pengecapnya, rasanya benar-benar tak bisa diungkapkan lagi, begitu gurih dan lezat. "Sasuke-_kun_, terimakasih untuk _onigiri_-nya," ucap Sakura di sela-sela mengunyahnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ahh, godaan dari Sasuke memang sudah biasa didengarnya. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang berarti untuk Sakura -mengingat predikat pangeran penggoda yang disandang teman setimnya yang luar biasa tampan ini.

"Hn, Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. "Hmm?"

"Kau... terlihat begitu cantik hari ini," ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah (lumayan) serius. Seolah terpesona oleh wajah _kunoichi_ berambut _pink_ ini.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckckck, Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku empat hari lalu. Kau juga mengatakan hal ini seminggu lalu, kau selalu mengatakan hal ini padaku," komentar Sakura. "Gombalanmu tidak berguna untukku."

"Aku serius, Sakura. Kau memang wanita yang... cantik. Aku tidak pernah menemui wanita yang secantik dirimu...," Sasuke masih melancarkan aksinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, di matamu semua wanita itu sama saja, semua wanita yang kautemui pasti kau bilang cantik. Iya 'kan?" sindir Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar sindiran Sakura. Hmm, padahal kali ini lelaki Uchiha ini sedang mencoba serius. "Aku serius," ucap Sasuke sangat pelan—namun sepertinya tak terdengar di telinga Sakura. "Sakura," panggil Sasuke (lagi).

"Ya, Sasuke-_kuuun_?" respon Sakura malas.

"Ada dua hal yang membedakanmu dengan wanita-wanita lainnya, selain kecantikan alami yang kau miliki."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya berulang kali saat menatap mata Sasuke. "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya, sebelum berkata, "Kau memiliki jidat yang lebar dan dada yang rata."

Krik. Krik. Krik.

HHHEEHHHH?

"SASUKE-KUN, APA MAKSUDMU, HUH!"

BUUUKK!

.

.

.

DUA hari berlalu begitu lambat, sejak kejadian di pagi hari bersama Sakura, Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Ia tak bernafsu untuk mencari hiburan di sebuah tempat hiburan yang ramai di datangi wanita-wanita seksi, ia tak bernafsu berlatih jutsu untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Yang dilakukannya di rumah hanya berbaring di kasur, memeluk guling dengan eratnya, sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal-hal aneh di depan Sakura. Sebetulnya bukan hal yang aneh juga, yang dikatakannya memang fakta, fakta yang harusnya dipendam saja.

"Tch, _baka baka baka_! Uchiha Sasuke, mengapa kau begitu bodoh, huh?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. "Mana auramu yang seperti biasanya? Mengapa kau begitu kesusahan untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura? Aaarggghhh!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah dipusingkan oleh masalah wanita. Tapi kali ini, berbeda cerita. Hanya karena Sakura, sang pangeran tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?" ada suara lain yang muncul. Sasuke mendongak dari balik guling, dan mendapati Itachi, sang kakak, melangkah memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya. "Aku tidak menyangka, adikku yang terkenal _playboy_ ini bisa bertekuk lutut hanya karena Sakura, gadis yang sudah lama dikenalnya," ejek Itachi.

"Tch, diam kau."

"Hahaha," Itachi tertawa sekejap, ia sedikit iba melihat ekspresi adik satu-satunya ini. "Hey, Sasuke," panggil Itachi. "Jangan berhenti mendapatkannya. Segeralah minta maaf dan katakan bahwa kau serius padanya," saran Itachi, seraya menepuk pelan pundak sang adik. Ia ingin adik kesayangannya ini mendapatkan apa yang terbaik untuknya.

"Apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Pasti," jawab Itachi yakin. "Sakura bukan tipe gadis pendendam, dia itu pemaaf. Dia itu gadis yang baik." Itachi lalu menatap Sasuke tepat di mata. "—dan dia sangat serasi untuk adikku yang tampan ini," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum, ia selalu mendapat keyakinan setelah mendapat dukungan dari sang kakak. "Arigatou, Nii-san." Sasuke akan mencoba mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Sakura. Dan kali ini, ia harus berhasil.

.

.

.

PAGI kembali menyapa, Uchiha Sasuke telah terjaga dan memulai kembali aktivitas rutinnya di pagi hari. Meski pagi ini terlihat biasa, namun sebagian tubuh Sasuke merasakan debaran-debaran yang tak biasa. Ia jadi bersemangat dan tak sabaran untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya. Saat sarapan pun begitu, padahal ibunya hari ini memasakkan makanan serba tomat yang begitu digemarinya, namun ia hanya memakannya sedikit - mungkin hanya cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya satu jam saja.

—tapi sepertinya, Sasuke memiliki cadangan energi lain dan mampu menguatkan dirinya.

Setelah sarapan sekadarnya, Sasuke segera meninggalkan rumahnya dengan semangat tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Ia melangkah mantap menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang berkelok-kelok, memasuki komplek perumahan yang masih sepi dengan kegiatan (kebetulan hari ini hari minggu). Namun, semakin dekat langkahnya dengan tempat yang akan ditujunya, kakinya terasa melemas dan keraguan mulai menakuti dirinya. Apakah dirinya akan berhasil kali ini? Apakah gadis itu itu masih marah padanya? Atau jangan-jangan gadis itu tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya?

"Tidak!" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Sakura bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Dia memiliki hati yang baik," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, "dia gadis yang baik... makanya aku... menyukainya."

Sasuke melangkahkan kembali kakinya, kali ini penuh dengan keyakinan dan keberanian. Ia tak boleh takut untuk mengakui perasaannya, ia tak boleh takut untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, akhirnya sampai di kediaman keluarga Haruno. Rumah beton berlantai dua. Sasuke sudah pernah memasuki rumah Sakura sebelumnya, dulu ketika mereka masih genin-itu pun baru sekali. Tapi meski baru sekali, Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana karakteristik orang-orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah besar ini. Yakni orang tua Sakura, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Ayah dan ibu yang disiplin dan begitu ketat mengawasi anaknya. Kizashi merupakan tipe ayah yang keras, tak jauh beda dari ayah yang dimiliki Sasuke, Fugaku. Namun Sasuke bisa melihat betapa Kizashi memanjakan anak wanita semata wayangnya itu. Meski keras, Kizashi benar-benar memerlakukan anaknya bak putri raja yang sangat disayanginya. Tak jauh beda dengan Mebuki, wanita yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Sakura, Mebuki merupakan tipe ibu yang tekun dan disiplin, mampu mendidik anaknya menjadi sosok gadis yang luar biasa. Tak heran bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu murid dengan nilai tertinggi saat mereka masih di akademi dulu.

Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke makin menggilai gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, dari tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini, Sasuke bisa melihat sang kepala keluarga Haruno tengah membaca lembar koran dengan secangkir kopi mengepul di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Mebuki terlihat sibuk memasak makanan di sudut dapur lainnya. Lalu di mana Sakura?

"Pasti masih di kamarnya." Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya (di balik semak pekarangan belakang rumah Haruno), dan sebuah ide cemerlang pun muncul saat matanya menangkap gerombolan tanaman berwarna merah darah. Mawar.

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir seksi Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun langsung mematahkan satu tangkai bunga mawar merah yang tengah mekar tersebut dari batangnya. Kemudian ia menatap pada balkon yang ada di lantai dua. Tak sampai lima detik—ia kini sudah berada di balkon yang tadi ditatapnya.

"Hmm... kalau tidak salah, ini kamar Sakura 'kan?" Sasuke mendekati pintu kaca yang ada di depannya, tak lupa menyembunyikan keberadaan bunga mawar di balik punggungnya. Tak tampak satu orang pun yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Terpaksa Sasuke harus menunggu di luar, ia tak ingin membuat Sakura marah lagi kepadanya, hanya karena ia nekat masuk ke dalam kamar ini tanpa permisi.

Lima menit berlalu, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Tubuh Sasuke segera bersiaga, bersiap-siap menemui sosok yang memasuki ruangan di depannya.

Dan ketika itu, masuklah Haruno Sakura, gadis bermata zambrud yang begitu digilainya-gadis yang mampu membuat Sasuke lupa bernapas saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata indah itu.

Sasuke mematung di tempatnya, di depan pintu kaca yang memisahkan antara balkon dan kamar Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, dirinya seolah terhipnotis oleh pemandangan luar biasa di depannya; Sakura yang tampaknya baru selesai mandi, tubuh lembabnya hanya ditutupi jubah mandi—yang agak terbuka di bagian dadanya.

Sasuke tak menyadari keadaan lain selain dirinya dan Sakura, ia seolah berada dalam sebuah ruangan berwarna merah muda, dan ada sinar berkilauan yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Matanya tak berkedip, bibirnya tak mengatup. Semuanya begitu menakjubkan. Hingga Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan—

"KYAAAHHH!"

.

.

.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun? Apa... apa yang kau lakukan di balkon kamarku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Tangannya mencengkram erat jubah mandi yang menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah, teringat akan kejadian memalukan beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf padamu," ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk... kejadian beberapa hari lalu, di pondok tim tujuh," jelas Sasuke. Namun wajah bingung Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk menjelaskan masalah tersebut lebih detil lagi. "Saat itu aku mengatakan hal yang tak pantas untuk diucapkan," lanjut Sasuke dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

Sakura mengerjap seraya mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Ohh, yang itu. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Hn. Kau tahu, hal itu cukup mencemaskanku." Raut wajah Sasuke begitu serius, dan Sakura tahu bahwa ketika wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu rapuh seperti ini... maka Sasuke memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Serius-satu hal yang jarang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu sekarang."

"Hn, kalau begitu... _arigatou_, Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Hmm, _Doitte_." Sakura berniat untuk memasuki kembali kamarnya, namun dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sakura langsung terhenti di tempatnya. "Hmm?"

"Ada... ada sesuatu yang akan kukatakan," ucap Sasuke canggung, "kalau bisa, mendekatlah ke sini."

Sakura pun menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Ia kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah lelaki yang telah ia kenal sejak ia kecil dulu.

"Sakura... aku," Sasuke meneguk salivanya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat berusaha mengutarakan semua yang terpendam di hatinya. "Aku... kurasa aku menyukaimu."

Tak ada kejutan—

—Sakura hanya memandangnya seperti biasa—

"Maksudku, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku serius, Sakura." Sasuke mencoba memperjelas maksudnya.

—Sakura masih tak bergeming—

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya lebih sederhana—" Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu melepasnya perlahan, "—Sakura, aku sangat menyukaimu. Tidak! Maksudku aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak main-main kali ini! Aku serius, aku ingin selalu bersamamu!" _—ah, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya juga,_ suara pelan berbisik di telinganya.

Sakura, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun. _Ini tak mungkin kenyataan, ini pasti hanya mimpi!_ Batinnya berteriak. "Sasuke-_kun_...?"

"Sakura—" Sasuke mengeluarkan mawar merah yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. "—_ore wa itsumo omae no mikakete_."

**DEG**

Emerald Sakura sontak melebar. "Sasuke... _kun_...?"

"_Aishiteru_."

Semuanya terasa berputar di kepala Sakura, penglihatannya terasa mengabur dan bola matanya terasa memanas. Lelaki di depannya ini? Apakah dia adalah Sasuke yang ia kenal selama ini?

—Sasuke, sahabatnya yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyeri di dada, karena hampir tiap saat melihat lelaki ini menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita lain?

Apakah ini benar Sasuke—lelaki yang... dicintainya? —namun dipendamnya?

Dengan sangat pelan, Sakura menerima mawar merah yang diulurkan Sasuke. Bunga yang tampak begitu segar —dan tak asing di mata Sakura.  
"Sasuke-_kun_... aku—"

"Kau telah menerima mawar pemberianku, maka sekarang kita sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih!" ucap Sasuke seenaknya.

"A-Apa! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa pun," ucap Sakura kalut. "Sasuke—"

_Cup._

Kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Sakura. Ketika Sakura mendongak, ia bisa melihat senyum manis di bibir Sasuke. Senyum yang mampu melemahkan lututnya—dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh saat itu juga.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, aku tunggu kau di bangku jalan menuju taman Konoha," ucap Sasuke dengan jarak wajah mereka yang masih dekat. "Jangan terlambat di kencan pertama kita ini, ya?" pesan Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya sambil memandangi wajah tanpa cacat Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dan ketika bibir lelaki tampan itu melengkung, Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak melekatkan bibirnya di sana—dan ia pun melakukannya. Meski hanya dua detik, namun rasa manisnya begitu terasa. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Rona kemerahan bermunculan di wajah Sakura.

Sasuke malah menyeringai, "_Arigatou_." Sasuke bergerak untuk memberikan jarak di antara yang cukup untuk mereka. "Ayo sana pakai bajumu, atau... mau kutemani?" goda Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah nakalnya.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Bercanda." Sasuke menarik napasnya, lalu melangkah menjauh—bersiap untuk terjun ke bawah tanpa menggunakan tangga. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura. Aku menunggumu di sana."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Hmm, aku akan segera menyusulmu." Selesai Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya, saat itu pulalah Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya. Sakura tak bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Senyuman yang membekas di bibirnya pun tak kunjung lenyap, malah makin merekah dan merekah.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan ini," gumam Sakura. Ia lalu memandangi mawar merah di genggamannya, mawar yang tadi diberikan Sasuke untuknya. "Ini... terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan." Perlahan jarinya menyentuh kulit bibirnya yang masih lembab, rasa manis yang menempel di sana begitu terasa dan nyata. "Namun ini juga bukan bunga tidur yang hanya sesaat." Yang secara mengejutkan akan membuatnya tersentak, terlempar kembali pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi." Senyum kembali terukir di bibir Sakura.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

("—Aku juga mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.")

.

.

-FIN-

**Ore wa itsumo omae no mikakete** : I'll always be by your side : Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu.

_(yang aku dapet sih begitu artinya ._.v)_

Finally... selesai juga—dan kesampaian buat publish. #nangis

Asjsh... fluff bangets ya XDD abisnya masih kebayang soal trailer RTN yang ada scene SasuSaku-nya itu lhooo :")

AAaa, ending fic ini agak hurt-hurt dikit sih ya, tapi tapi tapi jangan dibikin sedih ;_; di fic ini semuanya nyata! anggep aja emang beginilah AniManga Naruto yang sebenarnya, Mwuehehehehehehehe

Makasih sudah mau mampir... uhm... Bersedia meninggalkan sepatah duapatah kata untukku agar terus semangat menulis? :""D

Happy SasuSaku Month!

**—Lucifionne**


End file.
